One Hot Mess
by lostwithoutyoux3
Summary: SEQUEL TO ONE HOT NERD!Ashley Davies finally has everything she has ever dreamed of and life is perfect. The celebrity status, the best friends, and finally, a fiancé. But, all of this changes after one eventful night that will affect the couple forever
1. Always Late

**Sequel to One Hot Nerd.**

**Summary: Ashley Davies finally has everything she has ever dreamed of and life is perfect. The celebrity status, the best friends, and finally, a fiancé. But, all of this changes after one eventful night that will affect the couple forever. **

**Italics are the past.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

"Spence!" I shouted to the blonde that was probably still in bed as I rummaged through all of our jackets and bags looking for my car keys. "Where are my keys?" I looked at my watch and it read 7:52. "Shit," I said to myself. I have an important meeting with a new record company at eight and I can't be late because that would be a bad first impression. Kyla didn't mention the name of the person offering me a contract, so I'm kind of scared.

I was still scrambling around as my sleepy blonde comes walking towards me rubbing her eyes with my keys in her hand. "It was in the toothbrush holder," she mumbled and dropped it in my hands.

"Thank you so much baby," I sighed in relief. "What would I do without you. I love you," I said as I gave her a quick kiss and ran to grab my purse from the kitchen.

"I love you too. Don't forget, we are meeting with the wedding planner at 12," she said still standing where she was as I headed towards the door. "Don't be late Ash. I don't want to have to meet with her by myself," she called out.

"I'll be there. I have to go now. Bye!" I shouted right as the door slammed shut. I hurried to my car in the parking structure and zoomed out without even waiting for the gate to open completely. Lucky for me, the record company is a five minute drive from our apartment, but that is only if I catch all green lights on the way.

By the time I parked my car and reached the lobby of the building, it was 8:03. "You're late. This isn't like your previous label. These guys are very strict on time," Kyla scolded me as we speed walked down the hallway.

"I know, and I'm sorry. It was a late night. Who are we meeting with anyways? ," I replied as I straightened out my clothes and started to slow my walk down as we reached the door.

"You'll see," Kyla said with her hand on the doorknob before opening the door. I nodded, and once the door was pushed open, we were greeted by a young man sitting behind his desk staring at his watch. He must have been in his mid-twenties.

"We are so sorry we are late," Kyla immediately apologized.

"Ahh, Ashley Davies and Kyla Woods," he stood up from his desk and said with a cheery voice. "I was beginning to think you two wouldn't show up. My name is Jesse," he walked around his desk and leaned against the side. "Here, have a seat," he motioned toward the couches. "Can I offer you a drink?"

"No thank you," I declined. Kyla shook her head.

"So, Ashley, the minute I found out your two year contract with New Town Records was going to expire, I personally called your manager to arrange for a new contract with you. Global records may be a fairly new record company, but I can guarantee you won't regret anything," he laughed looking from Kyla then back towards me. Kyla seemed very nervous, which is very unusual since she is always so talkative when it comes to arranging contracts.

"Thank you for calling," I smiled politely. "So what will the contract consist of?" I asked getting down to business immediately.

"Well, this contract will also be a two year contract with two album releases, proper advertisement, interviews with popular talk shows, five cover shoots for magazines, and small intimate performances," he said all in one breath.

"Wow, that is so much more than what my previous label offered. And you will be arranging these interviews, photo shoots, and performances?" I asked already interested in signing the contract.

"Of course. Kyla mentioned how New Town Records only offered the album releases, and I wanted to make sure Global Records could offer you so much more than that," he replied. This guy looks oddly familiar. I feel like I've seen him before, but I don't remember where.

I watched as he went back around his desk and pulled out a big stack of papers. "This, is the contract," he said as he walked back towards us and dropped the papers on the table in front of Kyla and I.

"That's a huge contract," Kyla finally decided to say something.

"Actually, twenty three pages to be exact. It's a little bigger than usual, but I needed to make sure everything was in it," he explained pulling out two pens. "Shall we go over it now?" he asked while him and Kyla pulled out their glasses.

"Let's get started," I replied.

**A;lsdkfjhls;kdjflksajfsahgaslkfhsal;dfjsa;ljf;aklsjfsdaklhfsdlkajfsadlk**

After reading through the whole contract three times carefully, and making small changes to it, I was officially signed to Global Records.

"It was a pleasure doing business with you," I said shaking Jesse's hand. I was still trying to figure out why he looked so familiar. I'll be sure to ask Kyla if she knows later.

"Same to you Ashley," he replied.

"Pleasure doing business with you Mr. Mitchell," Kyla said shaking his hand.

"You too Ms. Woods. I'm glad you approve of the contract. And I'll see you on Sunday for dinner," he replied as he showed us to the door. Sunday for dinner? Oh my god, it can't be.

Once we were out of Mr. Mitchell's office and a good distance away, I turned towards Kyla. "So, I'm guessing this was your first time meeting him," I smirked.

"How'd you know?"

"You never get nervous like this. You know throughout that whole meeting, I was trying to figure out why he looked so familiar," I said as I started walking again. We walked through the lobby and to my car.

"Well, he is what Olivia would look like if she was a boy. Apparently her father has previous experience from a different record company and is helping Jesse set up his own. Jesse promised to report everything back to him, so we needed to make a good impression."

"Ahh, I see. And you're meeting her family for the first time on Sunday?" I asked. She nodded. "I'm kind of surprised you haven't met them already," I said. "You two have been together for over a year now."

"Well, Olivia didn't really tell them we were together, let alone with anyone until a month ago. She was afraid they wouldn't approve since you know…I'm a girl," she shrugged as she reached her car.

"Of course. The fact that you're a girl makes everything more difficult," I sighed.

"Very true. Olivia is worth it though," she said with a dreamy look. She got it bad. Real bad. "Are you meeting with the wedding planner today?" she asked.

"Oh shit," I exclaimed. I looked at my watch and it was almost noon. "I got to go. Spencer is going to kill me if I don't get there on time. Bye Ky!" I rushed to my car and sped down the streets for the second time today. God, I've been running late to everything today. Hopefully Spencer won't be too pissed if I'm a couple minutes late.

**Alskjfldskjfklhgslfjdsklafja;lsfja;ljdasl;jfadl;sjfalsjdasljfasldkja;lfjadlskja;**

"I'm so sorry I'm late," I said taking a seat next to Spencer and giving her a kiss on the cheek as usual. Spencer placed her hand on my thigh and gave me a smile. Thank goodness she's not mad at me.

"Not to worry Ms. Davies. We haven't quite started yet. My name is Emily," she held out her hand. I returned the gesture.

"Anyways, first things first, congratulations on your engagement," she said as she took out a calendar and pen as we thanked her. "So is there a specific month or day you two would like to get married?"

Spencer and I looked at each other. We haven't really discussed it and I didn't care when I got married, as long as I was getting married to Spencer. "Uhmm, we don't really have a specific date," Spencer replied. "But, we both want to get married by the beach," she smiled and gave my leg a tight squeeze.

"Alright, so I'm thinking summer is probably the best for you since the weather is better," she suggested biting her pen. "However, it is almost February already, so you would have a fairly short engagement."

"The sooner I'm married to this girl, the better," I slung my arm around Spencer and pulled her closer towards me with a cheeky smile.

"Perfect! You two are making my job easy," she joked as she flipped through some pages in her calendar. Spencer and I exchanged excited looks and I've never been so happy. "So, the summer is a very busy time for weddings, but how does June 23 sound?"

"It's perfect!" Spencer exclaimed.

"Alright then, let me write this down," she said as she wrote some things down. Once she was done, she closed her book and looked up at us with a cheeky smile. "Congratulations you two, you're getting married in less than five months!"

**Read and Review! :o)**

**Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed one hot nerd. Here's the sequel! Tell me what you think. I promise it will get better so continue reading and reviewing!**


	2. Say Cheese

**Sequel to One Hot Nerd.**

**Summary: Ashley Davies finally has everything she has ever dreamed of and life is perfect. The celebrity status, the best friends, and finally, a fiancé. But, all of this changes after one eventful night that will affect the couple forever. **

**Italics are the past.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

As much as I love going out with Spencer and spoiling her rotten, sometimes the simplest things are the best. Like right now for example. Spencer and I are spread across our couch in our boxers and tank tops reading magazines or watching TV right before bed. We aren't trying to impress each other with makeup or anything, we are just comfortable. Yet, everything seems perfect.

I'm massaging Spencer's legs as they lay over my lap while I flip through channels on TV. "Just the other day, famous singer, Ashley Davies was spotted leaving a club with another girl that wasn't her fiancé Spencer Carlin. Find out more after the short break," the gossip news host said as a commercial came on screen.

"Olivia?" Spencer asked without looking up from her magazine.

"Yup," I replied as I continued flipping through stations. I'm kind of surprised on how well Spencer is handling the whole paparazzi and no privacy thing ever since my concert last year. And if you were wondering, the reason I was leaving the club the other night without Spencer was because Spencer had a business dinner and Kyla had a meeting that involved managing me. So, Olivia and I decided to hit a club just for fun. Oh, and did I mention Spencer got a new job? After the concert and we officially became a couple, it was probably best she stop teaching at a High School where anyone can go on campus. So, she opened a private tutor center because she wanted to continue teaching somehow.

"Some of these magazines are ridiculous," Spencer handed me the magazine she was reading.

"Ashley Davies, cheating on her school teacher girlfriend Spencer Carlin?" I read the headlines out loud. "I don't even want to read the rest," I threw the magazine across the table. "They can't even get your occupation right," I sighed.

"Hey baby," she said softly as she sat up and wrapped her arms around my neck. "I don't care what these stupid gossip shows and magazines say. As long as I have you, I'm good," she smiled and gave me a kiss.

"I love you," I whispered.

"I love you too," she replied. "And did I ever tell you how sexy you look with those glasses on," she smirked and pushed some stray hair behind my ear. I had my thick rimmed glasses on by the way. Kind of like the ones I had in high school, but not as nerdy looking. "It reminds me of high school," she laughed.

"You thought I looked sexy in high school?" I asked with a tilted head. "Even though I was a nerd."

"You were extremely sexy. And you still are," she smirked as she seductively got up from the couch and walked towards our room swaying her hips. I licked my lips as my eyes scanned her body until she disappeared into the room. Then out of nowhere, the boxer shorts she was wearing is thrown at the door and lands on the floor. "You coming?" she called out.

The next thing I knew, I was scrambling off the couch and running towards our room in full speed and slamming the door shut.

**;asjf;lsdajfsajfhas;lfjksadjlkajflasas**

"You ready?" Kyla asked as a makeup artist continued applying my makeup.

"Yeah. Feels weird to be doing this again," I said as someone was pulling on my hair with a straight iron.

"Well, you better start getting used to it. There are many more photo shoots to come," she replied. Once I signed with Global Records, they said the first thing I need to do is a photo shoot to get my career back out in the public. Jesse said he wants me to be known for my music, not my social life.

"So what is the theme or whatever of this one?"

Kyla was flipping through papers on a clipboard while biting her lip. When she finally looked up towards me, she gave me a worried look. "It's a uhm…beach shoot for a fragrance sponser," she replied still looking worried.

"Okay, that's not too bad then," I shrugged.

"With a guy and a girl," she added in. I shooed away the makeup and hair people so I was alone with Kyla. "This is going to be the photo shoot that will launch their career with the brand."

"I thought we agreed to solo photo shoots," I turned towards her kind of pissed off even though I know it wasn't Kyla's fault.

"I tried, but the photographer is stubborn and kept saying he promised these two models are perfect for the shoot because they have the body for it. 'Hot body, but not as hot as Ashley Davies,'" she quoted him. "Sorry Ash," she apologizes over and over again.

"No don't worry about it Ky. It's fine," I said as I grabbed the skimpy bikini I was supposed to wear and went to go change.

**A;;ljfdlsa;jfadsljfsadlkjadslk;jfalksjfdaslkldsjalfasl**

"Ashley!" the photographer shouted with his strong accent and came fuming towards me kicking up sand. The muscular guy and model girl removed their hands from my body and upper leg. I stood up and tried dusting the sand off my body.

"Ashley Ashley Ashley," he said placing his hands on my shoulders while looking down and shaking his head. He took in deep breaths and immediately calmed down.

"I'm sorry Ralphie," I immediately apologized. "It's just I only let one person touch me and that's my fiancé," I said honestly. And, I honestly didn't think this photo shoot would involve that much touching. Ralphie's grip on my shoulders tightened and then relaxed.

"I know you are going to get married, but what can I do to make this easier for you?" he asked fully concearned. I looked towards the two models that I was just sandwiched between just a couple minutes ago, and back at Ralphie.

"Can you get rid of them," I said pointing to the two models. "If I'm going to have anyone get that close to me, it's going to be Spencer," I said with stern voice. Ralphie raised his hand and did some signal.

"What?" I heard the guy's voice say. He sounded pretty angry. "We need this job!" he shouted pointing to himself and the girl model. The next thing I knew, the two models were coming towards Ralphie and I.

"We had a deal Ralphie," the male model said furious. There was a vein popping out of the guy's neck. It was kind of scary looking.

"Calm down Noah. I'll get you and Angela a new gig. Ms. Davies isn't comfortable working with you two because she's getting married," he tried calming down the two angry models.

"Hey, I'm really sorry guys. You guys are hot, but the only person I want to be that close with is with Spencer," I told them hoping they would understand.

"It's fine Ashley," Noah sounded pissed and walked away with Angela.

"Alright then," Ralphie clapped his hands together and looked back towards me. "So call Spencer and tell her to get over her," he said as he tossed me his phone.

"Wait what?" I looked at him confused.

"You said the only person that you would be that close with is Spencer, so call her up. She's doing the photo shoot with you," he said as he went to put his camera away.

"You really want Spencer to do the shoot with me?" I asked again still shocked. This is the first time Spencer would even do anything like this.

"The fragrance is called Temptation, Ashley. In order to advertise the fragrance well, it needs to be sexy and wild, but professional at the same time. Skin needs to be touching skin!" he shouted with enthusiaism and hand motions.

**A;lksdjhfdlshgfsfhl;;lfjlasfjsl;fjsadljfalskjfals**

"Yes! Excellent! Give me the look," Ralphie exclaimed as he took a ton of photos. "Ashley, put your hand higher up," he said as he was still looking through the camera. "Perfect!"

"Are you okay with this?" I said in a loud whisper as my mouth was inches away from her neck. My hands went up her stomach and grazed her smooth skin. And might I say, Spencer looks so hot in the blue bikini they gave her. It's almost as skimpy as my red one.

"No, but since I'm with you, yes," she grinned and suddenly we were engaged in a long, passionate kiss with each other with a dozen of people around us.

"This is brilliant. I think this was the best photo shoot I have ever done," Ralphie said as he walked towards us kissing his hand then holding it out like how the French do it.

Spencer and I pulled apart and I wish we didn't have to. "I want to work with you two again okay. There is so much passion between you two, I love it!" the photographer held out his hand and shook each of our hands like crazy.

"Come on baby," I snaked my arm around her waist as we walked towards the dressing room. "Let's go change."

**Read and Review! :o)**

**Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed! So, I'm just gonna get this out there, but I have no idea how photoshoots or record deals work. So, hence the fiction part in the url of the website. So, don't be hating just because I didn't get the facts right. **

**Anyways….I hope you like this chapter! Sorry if it seems like the story is starting off slow. I just wanted to make sure there was enough Spashley to make up for them not being together in One Hot Nerd. Haha. It'll get better soon so keep reading and reviewing!**


	3. The Proposal

**Sequel to One Hot Nerd.**

**Summary: Ashley Davies finally has everything she has ever dreamed of and life is perfect. The celebrity status, the best friends, and finally, a fiancé. But, all of this changes after one eventful night that will affect the couple forever. **

**Italics are the past.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

Every Thursday, Spencer and I spend the night with Kyla and Olivia. It's like a 'girls night out' but there are certain rules. No making out for a long period of time or sex while the four of us are together. Small kisses, however, are allowed. The four of us came up with this a couple weeks after my last concert in Vegas a year ago. We realized the four of us are best friends and wanted to spend time together as friends, not as couples.

Tonight, we decided to go out to an Italian bistro for dinner. Sometimes we go out to dinner, clubs on the down low, or hang out at each other's apartments and watch movies. Where ever we do decide to go, we always have fun and catch up with each other.

"So you know what I think would be awesome for your wedding," Olivia said before putting a forkful of pasta in her mouth.

"I'm scared to ask what," Spencer joked.

". Very funny. Anyways, two words," she said wiping her mouth with the napkin. "Themed Wedding," she said with a huge smile. I can't tell if she's joking or not. You wanna know what's weird about Olivia. Olivia has probably one of the most intense, serious job ever, but acts like a college student who is always looking for a good time. She's a lawyer and she doesn't do small cases like oh-I'm-suing-him-for getting-leaves-in-my-yard-which-clogged-my-pool-drain. Noooo, she goes and represents victims of crimes or murders. And she is quite good at her job too. She is a well respected lawyer in California.

"You're kidding me right," I said.

"It would be so much fun!" she exclaimed. "Since you are getting married on a beach, you two could wear bikinis instead of a dress and everyone would be wearing bathing suits and it would be so. Hot."

"Again I say…You're kidding me right."

"I'm so serious! You know how fun that would be. And you can have li—"

"Okay, that's enough honey," Kyla interrupted her and placed a hand on her shoulder while laughing.

"Your check Ms. Davies," the waiter placed the bill on the table. "Thank you again for dining with us," he said a little nervous. He seemed like he wanted to ask something, but wasn't sure if he was allowed or not. I looked at the bill and took out my wallet from my bag and noticed the waiter was still standing there.

"Uhm, is there something else?" I asked politely. He looked from side to side before finally talking.

"Uhmm, I was...uhmm. Are you two still together?" he stuttered. His face was turning a shade of red and it looked like he was sweating.

"Yes," Spencer answered before I could. "We are very much still together," she replied placing a hand on my thigh and looked up to the waiter with a polite smile.

"My apologies Ms. Carlin," he replied. "I uhmm, just wanted to know because of the rumors and stuff. I am a huge fan of the Spashley couple," he mumbled before turning and walking away.

"So I'm guessing that happens a lot. I like that Spashley thing though," Olivia said.

"Yeah, you get used to it after a while. And yeah! I like the whole combined name thing," I said as I placed cash instead of the credit card because I wanted to get out as soon as possible. We got up, and left, and of course Olivia swallowed the last of her drink before she left.

Kyla and Spencer were walking ahead of us talking away while Olivia and I walked behind.

"So did you ask her yet?" I asked with my hands in my pocket as we walked to the parking structure. Olivia shook her head. "Well, you better hop on to it."

"I know I know," she sighed. "It's just there never is a good time and whenever the time is right, I chicken out."

"You know, I always saw you as the one who took charge in a relationship. So, grow some balls and just ask her to move in with you already."

"Okay two things. One, eww. And two, what if she doesn't want to live with me. I mean what if she doesn't like the way I live? I have a three room apartment and two of the rooms are offices for work and shit."

"Dude," I stopped walking and turned her towards me. "She practically lives with you already. I don't even remember the last time she spent the night at our place. You just have to make it official," I smirked. Kyla and I shared apartments before I went on tour. Around four months after the Vegas concert, Spencer moved in with me because I asked her to, so she sold her apartment and moved in with me and Kyla. Of course this was after I asked Kyla if it was okay with her. After the first couple of months with Spencer living with us, Kyla began spending more time at Olivia's.

"Well, she mentioned she didn't want to interrupt you and Spence because she already did that countless times before."

"Just ask her already," I rolled my eyes and continued walking. Olivia stood in place for a while and it looked like she was thinking.

"How do I ask her?" she ran and caught up with me. "I want it to be romantic, but simple at the same time. Asking her to move in with me officially is kind of a big deal for me. It's like we are taking the next step in our relationship. I want it to be similar to your proposal, if that's okay with you."

**A;lksdfjnlkdsjflksjgflhglaksjdf;lasdjflaksjfsadl;fjsdlkjfal;jfsljlas;jfals;jfdls;jsla**

"_So would you like to explain this to me?" Spencer asked. _

"_Explain what?" I asked with a tilted head as if nothing was odd._

"_Explain why we are at King High?" she said as we walked down the halls hand in hand. It's almost eight, and I had a little something, something planned for tonight. Wink. _

"_I haven't been here in a while and I just thought it'd be cool to come back where it all began," I said with a grin as I put my arm around her waist. It was a slightly chilly night and it felt good to feel her body next to mines. _

"_You're a hopeless romantic," she gave me a kiss. We continued walking while kissing and I guess we weren't watching where we were going because we kinda walked into a pillar. It was sore. _

"_Owww," we both said at the same time as we rubbed our foreheads. "We should probably watch where we are going," Spencer laughed. _

"_Yeah, good idea," I smirked. "Come on Spence, I wanna show you something," I said holding my hand out for my blonde. _

"_Ohh, are you going to tell me why we are here?" _

"_Something like that," I lead her towards a room that was very familiar. I haven't been in the room since sophomore year. _

"_The old math room?" she still looked very confused. "Uhmm Ash, are we gonna do math problems or something."_

"_No you silly goose," I giggled and tapped her nose. "Just open the door," I said a little nervous. I had my hands together and swayed as she placed her hand on the doorknob and opened it. _

"_Wait, should I be scared? Is there going to be a midget that going to tackle me once I open this door?" she asked in a serious voice. _

"_Why would I want a midget to tackle you?" I seriously don't know where she comes up with these things sometimes. Like seriously…She comes up with all these bizarre things when I want to surprise her with something. _

"_I don't know. You can be a little odd sometimes," she said eyeing me from head to toe. _

"_Just open the door," I said still swaying and nervous. I watched as she opened the door and stop in place. _

_So I should probably tell you what is behind the door. Earlier today, while Spencer was at work, Kyla and Olivia talked to the Principal of King High about me using a classroom tonight so I can propose to Spencer. Yes, I said propose. The principal happily agreed because Kyla, Spencer and I were alumni, and because he was a huge fan of my music and Spashley. _

_While Kyla and Olivia were talking to the principal, I went to learn how to cook dinner. I kinda burnt it twice though so it took some time. At around 6 o'clock, Kyla and Olivia helped me decorate the math room where Spencer and I met. We removed all of the curtains and decorated the room with Christmas lights. Then we set up a table for two, placed candles around the room, and brought in a small stereo with a playlist of the best love songs of the century. _

"_A-Ash," she said softly as she walked into the room with me following. "Did you do all of this yourself?" _

"_Well, Kyla and Olivia helped me too," I said from behind her. The moonlight was shining into the room and all the lights were off except for the candles and Christmas lights. _

"_It's beautiful."_

"_And so are you," I whispered. "Dinner awaits," I lead her towards the table and helped her in her seat like how those proper English men do. "I cooked your favorite. Grilled cheese," I smirked. _

"_Ash, this is delicious," she said biting into the cheesy sandwich._

"_Thank goodness. I burnt the bread twice while trying to make them," I laughed at myself. "I never really was a cook you know." _

_Once we were done eating our kiddish dinner, I went to grab a tray and brought it to the table. "Dessert?" I removed the cover to reveal strawberries dipped in chocolate. These things better be good because they were almost two dollars each from the fancy dessert store down the street. _

"_Aww Ash," she cooed. "You got all my favorite foods. What's the occasion?"_

"_Anything for you baby," I smiled as I moved my chair so we were next to each other. "And well," I said super nervous. I pulled out a blue velvet box from my pocket and moved the chair away so I could get down on one knee. "Spencer Carlin," I said holding the unopened box in my hand and staring into her beautiful blue eyes. _

"_Oh my gosh," she breathed in and placed a hand over her mouth. "Ash."_

"_Over ten years ago you and I had the same math class together in this very room. I was a nerd, and you took my breath away the moment I laid eyes on you," I started out. My body was shaking a little from my nerves but once she smiled, all my nerves washed away. "That day, my life changed forever. You were constantly on my mind and it killed me inside to not be able to talk or see you while I was at college. The night I saw you at my concert, I knew we were meant to be with each other. And now, this is the room where my life will change forever for the second time." _

_I opened the box that I was holding to reveal a beautifully cut diamond ring. "You know that I love you, and the fourteen months that we spent together as a couple has been the best months of my life. So, I guess what I'm trying to say is, Spencer Carlin, I 'i is less than three you,'" I said with a smile to the reference of where I confessed my love to her. "Will you marry me?" _

_Spencer obviously didn't expect this because she was just staring at me with her mouth open. "Ash, I would love more than anything to marry you," she exclaimed as we both stood up and she jumped into my arms. "I 'i is less than three you' too," she said before kissing me. _

_The rest of the night, we were wrapped in each other's arms as we fed each other the chocolate covered strawberries and danced in the moonlight that was shining into the room. It was absolutely perfect. _

_**Aldjkhfkjlshfd;lasjfdsa;lkfjds;**_

"You know what's funny," Olivia laughed as we just stood there watching our girlfriends interacting with each other.

"What?"

"Back in the day, you would be coming to me for relationship advice."

"But now you're coming to me," I smirked. "Oh the times have changed," I teased her and put my arm around my college friend and caught up with our girlfriends.

**Read and Review! :o)**

**Sorry this one took so long. I was super busy and lately and yeahhh…. Anyways, thank you to everyone who reviewed. I didn't have time to read them yet, but I will soon. Haha. Ok. Well just an fyi, there will be more flashbacks to fill you in on some stuff so yeahh. Kk. Well review and have a nice day/night!**


	4. Oh Emm Geeeee

**Sequel to One Hot Nerd.**

**Summary: Ashley Davies finally has everything she has ever dreamed of and life is perfect. The celebrity status, the best friends, and finally, a fiancé. But, all of this changes after one eventful night that will affect the couple forever. **

**Italics are the past.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

"Ashley! Ashley! Smile for the camera. Are the rumors true that you're cheating on Spencer?" the paparazzi called out as I got out of my car and walked into Global Records. Thankfully the security helped out and closed the doors before anyone else could get into the building. I saw Kyla waiting in the lobby and we walked up to Jesse's office together.

"So what's the news he wanted to tell me?" I asked Kyla as we waited in the elevator.

"I honestly don't know," she said as if she was kidding something. I nudged her, and tried to get her to tell me. "Ash, I'm so serious. He called me and said he had news that he wanted to tell you in person."

"Fine…it didn't sound like bad news though right," I said a little nervous. The elevator door opened and we were greeted by Jesse's secretary who immediately let us in his office.

"Ahh, Ashley Davies and Kyla Woods. Just the people I wanted to see," he held his arms open and gave us each a hug. Kyla and I took a seat on the couch waiting for the news. Jesse was well dressed in a suit and tie and looked very mature and professional. His shoulders were broad and he looked like he had a fairly nice body. After I found out he was Olivia's younger brother, I found him fairly attractive. I mean after all, Olivia is hot, and Jesse is like a male version of her. BUT, Spencer will always be the hottest, most beautiful girl for me.

"So first things first," he clapped his hands together and sat at the edge of the desk. "Normally I don't get involved in a client's manager's personal life, but it also involves my sister," he trailed off. I knew where this was going. Ever since that night where the paparazzi spotted me in the club and leaving with Olivia, the gossip columns have been going crazy around it. They even started to assume I have been having secret affairs with some other girls which is total bullshit. I only have eyes for a certain blonde.

"Olivia and I are still happily together," Kyla spoke up before I could even say anything. "I had a meeting which involved Ashley and Spencer had a dinner meeting for her job so Olivia and Ashley went to hang out at the club."

"Alright. I was just asking. I believe you," he said with a sincere smile. "It's just, she's my sister and I don't want her to get hurt or get sucked into the media." Olivia and Jesse's relationship must be very tight because his voice was serious the whole time and he didn't even joke about anything.

"I love Olivia, but as a friend," I assured him. A small smile grew across his face and I knew he was okay with my answer.

"Okay, good. Because I'm rooting for Kylivia here," he smirked and winked at Kyla. "But I'm also a huge Spashley fan." We all laughed and then I guess Jesse realized we needed to get down to business.

"So Ralphie called me and said the photo shoot went very well and wanted to work with you and Spencer in the future," He said lacing his fingers together. Jesse is part of a record company, but he also likes to get involved with all of the products I am the face of. He mentioned earlier that he lost a client somehow through these things, so he wants to keep a watchful eye on me. "I'm totally fine with you doing photo shoots with your fiancé," he said pressing his lips together. I could tell there was a 'but' coming up. And this didn't sound like a good 'but'.

"But…" see, I knew it. "Next time we need to plan the whole thing out better because Noah and Angela, the models Ralphie planned the shoot with, are not really the type of people you want to get in a fuss with."

"Why's that?" Kyla asked.

"Well, this was their first photo shoot, but they have done commercials and cameos in shows before," he paused thinking looking up at the ceiling as if he were thinking. "Let's just say they need to have things their way or hell will break loose."

"Shit," I whispered to myself. I can't deal with anyone trying to get revenge or anything on me. I'm getting married in a few months, I'm getting my music career back on track, and I already have gossip columns going crazy. I can't deal with anything else. I'm going to be hella busy and tired.

"What can we do to prevent anything from happening?" Kyla asked worried.

"Don't need to worry about it. Ralphie already set them up with a new shoot so they're alright."

"Why do people hire them if they are so fussy?" I asked. I mean seriously, who would want to work with someone who always needs things their way or else they will be pissed.

"Well, they're…hot," he replied bluntly.

"There are thousands of other hot models out there."

"That's true, but they are also very experienced. They are naturals at everything they do. I'm surprised they never had a photo shoot before this."

"Oh," was all I was able to say.

"But, don't worry about them. Ralphie mentioned the photo shoot they did went very well so they pretty much forgot about you letting them go."

"Ok, that's good then. I didn't want to deal with any more drama stuff anyways," I replied.

"So is that what you wanted to tell us?" Kyla asked.

"Oh, no. Sorry. Uhmm actually I have really good news for you Ashley," a grin was across his face and it wasn't like any old grin. It was different. "So I know this is totally last minute, but you are going to perform at the World International Music Awards!"

"What?" Kyla and I jumped from our seats at the same time with our eyes wide and mouth open. So the Music Awards is the biggest awards for musicians of the year and the people need to ask you to perform. The awards has the best musicians of all genres from classical to rap. The last time they asked a pop/rock artist to perform was over ten years ago. They always choose the classical and blues artists to perform for some reason.

"You're kidding me right," I exclaimed. Another way to describe how big of an awards this is, let's just say I am fairly popular in the United States and in Europe. But there are a shitload of other artist that are famous all over the world. All the world wide musicians are seated on the floor, while all the other musicians are on the lodges. I was surprised I even received an invitation and got two seats. One for me and Spencer.

"I'm so serious! I just got the call. Apparently Lady Gaga was going to perform, but couldn't make it for some reason, so their next choice was you!" I could tell how excited Jesse was for me.

"Aww man, Lady Gaga isn't going to be there? I love her."

"Well, you should thank her because you're performing! It's super last minute so we need to discuss what song you will be performing and let them know today so they can help set up. You'll be performing after some opera singer and be the last performance before the awards ends."

"Wow, I can't believe this is happening," I said to myself as I tried to take in everything Jesse just told me. This is a huge deal and a once in a life-time experience. I'm going to be performing in front of the most talented musicians in the world in just three days. "Holy shit," I said out loud. Jesse and Kyla immediately looked at me.

"The awards is in three days. Three days! How am I supposed to be prepared for a performance in three days?" my heart started racing and my hands got fidgety. Three days is not enough time to rehearse and set up a performance of a lifetime.

"That's why we need to get started now. I already called up some people to help get ready. The next couple days are going to be busy and brutal, but on Friday when you perform, it'll all be worth it."

"Yeah, it definitely will be. It's going to be a night to remember."

**Read and Review! :o)**

**SHAY MITCHELL IS SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO HOT! **

**Just thought I'd mention it. I'm currently obsessed with Pretty little liars (mainly because of shay Mitchell ;] ) so I've been watching the show like over and over again so that's why this post is kinda late. But, also because I'm a freaking band geek and have band camp…=/ I don't know why I'm doing it again, but whatever. Oh, and also because I've been blowing all my money when I go out with friends almost everynight. So yeahh. I wrote this in about an hour so sorry if theres mistakes. Review because it makes me smile :D**


	5. You're Beautiful

**Sequel to One Hot Nerd.**

**Summary: Ashley Davies finally has everything she has ever dreamed of and life is perfect. The celebrity status, the best friends, and finally, a fiancé. But, all of this changes after one eventful night that will affect the couple forever. **

**Italics are the past.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

"Ashy baby," Spencer groaned as she sat on the plushy chair as her hands gripped the arm rest. "Please," she continued to beg.

"It's so….revealing," I complained as I stuck my head out of the dressing room without revealing what I was wearing. "You know I don't usually wear this type of stuff."

"I know, but I bet you look so sexy in it," she purred as she sat up from the couch and walked towards me. Her hand was on the door of the dressing room and she slowly opened it. I stood there in front of her wearing a beautiful halter champagne colored dress with a low back. Might I also add it was frickin expensive.

"Ash," she said above a whisper as she looked me up and down. "You look so beautiful."

I looked down at myself in the dress and shrugged. "I guess it does look okay," I bit my lip and looked at myself in the mirror.

"Ash, you look beautiful. If you don't buy that dress, I'm gonna but it for you," she said just millimeters from my lips.

"Oh really now," I smirked. "And how do you expect to buy a thousand plus dollar dress?"

"I'll steal your credit card, or just steal the dress," she laughed as our foreheads touched.

"Well, I wouldn't want you to go to jail, so I guess I'll HAVE to buy it," I said trying to act bummed.

"Good," she said giving me a peck on the lips. "I don't look good in orange anyways," she smirked and wandered back to the couch she was sitting on.

**A;ldfjl;;jfsdlkja;lsda;l**

"Kyla. Kyla. Kyla. Kyla. Kylaaaaaaaaa." Kyla is ignoring me right now. I threw a pillow at her head but she still didn't do anything or acknowledge me. "Kylaaaaaaaaaa."

"Ash, do you know how much I hate you right now," she finally said with her arms crossed.

"Aww come on Ky. I promise I'll ask him for an autograph for you!" I said trying to make her happy again. And if you were wondering what was going on, Jesse just called me a minute ago to tell me I was going to sit next to Justin Bieber at the awards tomorrow. Yes, I said Justin Bieber. Kyla loves Justin Bieber its scary. Around three months ago Kyla bought tickets to his concert in Ohio because all of his other concerts near LA were sold out. So, she dragged Olivia down to Ohio with her just to see Justin Bieber. She's obsessed. It's ridiculous.

"It's not fair Ash," she pouted. "I go to Ohio to see him but you get to sit next to him tomorrow at the awards."

"Hey, it's not like I was the one who arranged the seating now," I pointed out.

"Yeah, but you don't even like him!" she exclaimed.

"Okay okay Kyla," I said trying to calm her down. "I promise I'll take a picture of him and get his autograph and film him saying I love you Kyla. Is that good?" I asked.

"Fine. You better do those three things. Oh my god! Maybe you can ask him what he's doing on Saturday and I can actually meet him!" she suddenly said.

"Ok…uhmm I guess. But Can I just remind you that he is 16 and you're 30," I said as I watched her jump up and down in excitement.

"I know, but he's just so cute! And his voice is sooo good."

"Well, Olivia is hot and hot is better than cute. And he sounds like a girl Ky! How do you even like that?" I asked scratching my head.

"Hey now, don't be hating on Bieber."

"Oh please, Kyla," I said as Spencer and Olivia walked in the apartment. Spencer headed for the kitchen and Kyla went to join her as Olivia took the seat Kyla was previously occupying.

"Sooo, did you ask her yet?" I nudged Olivia. She shook her head. "So when do you plan on asking her then?"

"Probably the day after the awards. She's very stressed right now trying to get you prepared for your performance."

"That sounds like a good idea. You better tell me what she says!"

**;alajhlkgfhaj;lfdjlk;;jfsdlajfaslkjfas;lkjfslafjafdsk;afja**

**Unknown POV**

"Hello, is this the Gossip column?"

"_Yes, may I ask who is speaking?"_

"I have some information about Ashley Davies that no one knows."

"_How do we know it is true and from someone reliable."_

"I'm a close friend of hers and I believe the world, especially her fiancé Spencer Carlin, should know what she has done."

**Read and Review! :o)**

**SHAY MITCHELL IS SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO HOT! SHAY MITCHELL IS SOOOO HOT!**

**So sorry this update is really short and late. I came back from band camp and was exhausted.** **Anyways, Thank you to everyone who reviewed! 3 you. And uhmm I'm not hating on Justin Bieber. I just felt like adding that. Haha. I'm going to his concert in October! And, the next update probably wont be up for a couple weeks because I'm going to Oregon for a LADY GAGA CONCERT! Any Oregon people out here? haha Whoot whoot! I'm so excited. Anyways, reviews are welcome and Shay Mitchell is fucking gorgeous!**


	6. If It Kills Me

**Sequel to One Hot Nerd.**

**Summary: Ashley Davies finally has everything she has ever dreamed of and life is perfect. The celebrity status, the best friends, and finally, a fiancé. But, all of this changes after one eventful night that will affect the couple forever.**

**Italics are the past.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

Hair. Check. Make Up. Check. Outfit. Check. Spencer. Flawless.

Spencer and I arrived hand in hand at the awards in an elegant black limo just as the sun was setting. The paparazzi were going crazy and I was seeing spots by the time I entered the arena.

"This place is amazing," Spencer squeezed my hand as she took in the arena. Okay, so the arena is huge. Thousands of talented musicians were filing into the arena to find their seats and I suddenly felt like the underdog in the building.

"So are you excited?" my blonde nudged my shoulder when she caught me staring at the huge stage.

"You have no idea," I grinned as an usher led us to our seats. When we took our seats, a waiter came by and offered us champagne. We gladly accepted as we waited for another fifteen minutes before the awards started.

"I was thinking," I said with the glass near my mouth and my other hand on Spencer's lap. "Spain, France, and Italy," I turned towards my fiancé and she looked a little confused about what I was talking about. She sat there with a blank expression on her face before it finally hit her.

Her eyes went wide and her smile grew bigger. "Oh my god! I've always wanted to go to those places!" she exclaimed.

"That's good because I already booked our flight and started to make reservations at hotels for our honeymoon," I grinned.

"Aww Ash," she cupped my face and gave me a lingering kiss. "You're the best fiancé in the world."

"I try," I smirked and shrugged my shoulders.

The lights began to dim as the lights on the stage got brighter. I scooched a little closer to my beautiful fiancé and got cozy with her as the awards started.

**;**

"Well, that's a wrap of tonight's awards. I'd like to welcome the final performer for the night. She found out just a few days ago she was going to perform, so please give a hand to the beautiful and talented, Ashley Davies!" the host introduced as the lights went out and the curtain on the stage began to rise.

I started off on a wooden stool with my guitar as a spotlight beamed down on me as my surroundings was left in the dark. My fingers began to do their magic as I closed my heads and bobbed my head as I began singing a new song, which is going to be on my next album.

_Hello, tell me you know  
Yeah, you figured me out  
Something gave it away  
It would be such a beautiful moment  
To see the look on your face  
To know that I know that you know now_

And baby that's a case of my wishful thinking  
You know nothing  
Well you and I  
Why, we go carrying on for hours on end  
We get along much better  
Than you and your boyfriend

Well all I really wanna do is love you  
A kind much closer than friends use  
But I still can't say it after all we've been through  
And all I really want from you is to feel me  
As the feeling inside keeps building  
And I will find a way to you if it kills me  
If it kills me

How long, can I go on like this,  
Wishing to kiss you,  
Before I rightly explode?  
This double life I lead isn't healthy for me  
In fact it makes me nervous  
If I get caught I could be risking it all

Cause maybe there's a lot that I miss  
In case I'm wrong

_Well all I really wanna do is love you  
A kind much closer than friends use  
But I still can't say it after all we've been through  
And all I really want from you is to feel me  
As the feeling inside keeps building  
And I will find a way to you if it kills me  
If it kills me_

I strummed the last chord before the recording of my next song slowly grew louder. Dancers approached the stage as they took the stool and my guitar off the stage. I walked towards upper stage and there was a green light with a thin layer of fog.

I walked up to a platform as dancers were dancing below me and waited until it was time.

_Baby loves to dance in the dark_

I sang and the audience suddenly grew louder. Of course I choose my most successful song to perform. I also choose this song because while singing this song, the lovely fiancé walked back into my life. It was nominated for an award tonight, but unfortunately I didn't win. I was surprised it was even nominated in the first place.

_Marilyn  
Judy  
Sylvia  
Tellem' how you feel girls!_

Work your blonde (Jean) Benet Ramsey  
We'll haunt like liberace  
Find your freedom in the music  
Find your jesus  
Find your kubrick  
You will never fall apart  
Diana, you're still in our hearts  
Never let you fall apart  
Together we'll dance in the dark

Baby loves to dance in the dark  
'Cuz when he's lookin'  
She falls apart  
Baby loves to dance in the dark  


Instead of singing from the very beginning of the song, I sang the 3rd verse and chorus because they gave me a time limit.

When my performance came to an end, I thanked everyone and received a standing ovation. I swear my eyes started to water because performing at the World International Music Awards is truly a dream come true.

The curtains made its way down and I walked offstage to my dressing room to change and see Spencer. Unfortunately, Spencer had to stay in our seats in the lodges because they have strict security at this awards since there are so many talented artists here.

"Miss Davies, you have a call," a stage person poked his head in my dressing room and handed me the phone before leaving.

"Hello?"

"_Hey baby, you were amazing out there!"_ my blonde's voice said from over the phone.

"Thanks babe," I smiled. "I always perform my best with you around," I grinned.

"_Aww you're such a sweetie."_

"I try," I shrugged even though she couldn't see me.

"_That's why I love you. I'll meet you at the front so I can give you a big 'ole kiss," _she giggled.

"I'll be there in five," I said quickly before hanging up the phone and throwing off my performance costume and put on my dress again so I can meet my beautiful fiancé.

**Read and Review! :o)**

**OMG LADY GAGA CONCERT WAS AMAZING! Best 2 hours of my life. I'm sad it's over =( I spent a shitload of money just to see her for 2 hours, and it was TOTALLY worth it. I'm in love with her. Haha. Anyways, sorry this chapter is so late and short. thank you to everyone who reads and reviews!**

**Btw…I got a tumblr and have like 5 followers. Haha. And tumblr people…message me and follow me! :o)**

**If it kills me-jason mraz**

**Dance in the dark- lady gaga**


	7. Author's Note

Hey there.

So I'm really sorry I haven't updated in like…months. I'm in my senior year and I'm really stressing out about college applications and keeping up with my homework :/ I haven't forgot about this story, but it might be a while before I can post another chapter. Let me know if you're still interested in reading one hot mess, and I promise to finish it eventually if you are still interested!

OH, and those of you guys who have tumblr…follow me!

monster4lyf(dot)tumblr(dot)com/


	8. The Story

**Sequel to One Hot Nerd.**

**Summary: Ashley Davies finally has everything she has ever dreamed of and life is perfect. The celebrity status, the best friends, and finally, a fiancé. But, all of this changes after one eventful night that will affect the couple forever.**

**Italics are the past.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

**Unknown POV**

"Are you sure this is going to work?"

"Of course it is. I know about Ashley's past and present, and this will definitely make Spencer see Ashley for who she really is."

"How'd you get all this information anyways?"

"I have inside help. Tonight, Ashley's perfect little world is coming to a sudden halt," an evil grin spread across the unknown face.

**A;**

**Ashley's POV**

"So we are meeting with Emily tomorrow to talk about decorations for our wedding," Spencer said as I laced my hands with hers as we walked towards the exit of the arena. We were still a good distance from the exit when I gently surprised Spencer with kiss.

"I love you," I said in between kisses.

"Aww baby, I love you too. I'm so lucky to have the perfect fiancé," she grinned. We stopped walking and I pulled her by the waist closer towards me.

"Did I tell you how beautiful you look tonight?"

"You may have mentioned it once or twice," she said as we leaned our foreheads against each others. "Let's get home so I can see what you're wearing under that dress," she winked while sliding her hand up from my upper thigh to right below my boobs.

I wanted to run to the limo and get home as soon as possible after she said that, but then I remembered I was still at an event and had to at least leave slowly to say goodbye to everyone.

Once Spencer and I got out of the arena, we were ambushed by paparazzi taking pictures for some reason. There were so many that I actually had to shield my eyes from the bright flashes from the cameras.

"Ashley! Ashley! Is it true?" the paparazzi shouted as I made sure Spencer was following me to the limo, which was a good 50 yards away.

"Spencer! Why are you still with Ashley?" Another paparazzi called out. I looked at him confused and Spencer looked at me with the same expression.

"Spencer! Did you know what Ashley was doing behind your back," a third paparazzi shouted out. My grip on Spencer's hand tightened as we were more than half way to the limo.

"Are you two still getting married?" Another paparazzi shouted right as we got to the limo. The driver opened the door for my fiancé and I, and we quickly got in to our sanctuary. But, right before the door closed, a magazine flew into the limo.

I grabbed the magazine and read the cover, and my jaw dropped. "Ashley what was that about?" Spencer asked with a tilted head. I couldn't believe my eyes. "Ash?" Spencer called out my name.

"I…I…"

"Ash are you okay," she asked concerned as she took the magazine from my hands. She was silent for a few moments before she said anything. Her expression was exactly like how mines was just a few seconds ago.

"Ashley, please tell me this isn't true," she said in a stern voice without taking her eyes off the magazine.

"I don't even—I don't even remember this Spencer," I mumbled. Spencer looked towards me and then back down at the magazine, and I saw a tear roll down her cheek and land on the cover of the magazine.

**Ashfshfajkhflksahfajsklh;lasfjkal;sja;slfjlkasja**

_"I really wish you didn't have to go Ash," Spencer grabbed the suitcase from my hands and placed it back on the floor. Her hands were placed on my lower back and slowly started to make its way up. _

_"I'll be back in two days, baby. The company wants me to show face at this club since they are celebrating my final wrap up of the tour. I really wish you could have took off to come with me," I said as I placed my lips on my beautiful girlfriend. Spencer and I have been together officially for around 5 months now, and unfortunately she could not come with me on my mini trip because she had business meetings for the new tutoring center she is creating. _

_"I love you," she gave me one last kiss before picking up my bags and giving them to me. _

_"I love you too. I'll call you when I land," I replied as I turned towards the gate where I would be flying to New York. _

_****_

_"Kyla!" I shouted over the pounding bass at the club in New York. "Kyla! How long do I need to stay?" I asked as looking at my watch, which read 11:00. _

_"Ash, this whole party is in honor of your tour coming to an end!" She shouted before taking another tequila shot. _

_"My tour ended five months ago. It's a little late to celebrate isn't it?" _

_"Well, the owner of the club needed a reason for you to show face here so, yeah," she said with a weird face. "Ash, just stay until midnight and then you can leave," she pleaded. _

_"Alright," I sighed. "I think I can handle one more hour," I said to myself as I ordered a shot while Olivia pulled Kyla towards the dance floor. I swallowed the drink and immediately ordered another one. _

_"Rough night?" a voice from behind me said. I turned around and was greeted by a brunette with light brown eyes. I shook my head and turned back around to face the bar. I felt her hand being placed on my shoulder as she took a seat on the stool next to me. "Sounds like you're lying," she said in a seductive voice. _

_"Nope, I just don't really want to be here," I replied without making eye contact with the girl. _

_"This party is for you, you should be dancing and having fun."_

_"I would, only if my girlfriend was here."_

_"Ahh, Spencer right?" I nodded. "Well, she's a lucky girl," she said. "Hey Mikey," she called out to the bartender. "I'll take your special." He nodded and placed the drink in front of me. "This one is on me," she said before walking away into the crowd of dancing people. _

_I took the drink in my hand and observed it. "Hey, what is this?" I asked 'Mikey.' _

_"It's my special drink. It's good, trust me," he replied while making another drink for a customer. I shrugged and drank the shot. It burned a little, but it was actually pretty good. _

_**Jdsfakhf;lalkdjfljlsajfla;sjflsajflsfja;lsfslfjas;l**_

_I woke up the next morning with a terrible headache in my hotel room. I don't really remember how I got here, but Kyla and Olivia probably brought me back. I could never handle a lot of alcohol because I guess my tolerance was just not that high. I looked at my phone and I had three missed calls from Spencer and a text saying to call her. I looked at the clock and it read 2 in the afternoon. _

_"Damn, I haven't woken up this late in a long time," I said to myself as I called Spencer. _

_"Hey baby," my blonde beauty greeted me. "Did you only wake up now?" she asked. _

_"Yeah, sorry I missed your calls."_

_"That's alright. So how was the club last night?"_

_"It was boring without you there. I ended up hanging out at the bar all night," I chuckled. _

_"I hope you didn't drink too much Ash. You're kind of a lightweight," she laughed. Her laugh was so heavenly. It was one of my favorite sounds. _

_"I only had 3 shots. My limit is 5 so I wasn't even close," I replied. _

_"Okay, that's good. Hey, I have to go now. Someone else is calling me. I'll call you later. Love you"_

_"Bye, Love you." _

**Ashflds;kfjklsajlkfjasl;aj;ljsk;fjd;aljsda**

"I thought you said it was boring," Spencer said between sniffles. I tried to come closer to her, but she literally pushed me away.

"I only drank 3 shots Spence. I don't even know who that is!" I tried to defend myself.

"It's Spencer," she said in a harsh voice. "How could you not remember this?" she practically screamed at me as she threw the magazine at me. "You only drank 3 shots so obviously you should remember what happened!"

I looked at a broken Spencer and back down at the magazine. She was right, I should remember since I only didn't even reach my limit of alcohol. I held the magazine in my hand as my grip started to tighten. The rest of the ride home was silent and it was heart breaking to hear Spencer cry. Once we arrived at the condo, she quickly got out of the limo and closed the door before I could go out. I rolled the window down and her back was facing me.

"I think you should stay with Kyla and Olivia tonight," she said without even turning towards me. I watched as she walked into the building and wiped my tears away before rolling the window up.

I looked back down at the magazine, "FUCKKK!" I screamed as I ripped the cover of the magazine and threw it across the limo.

The picture of me kissing another girl in bed with the title "Ashley Davies' Secret One Night Stand at End of Tour Party Comes Forward" will forever be embedded in my memory.

**Read and Review! :o)**

**Hey there, sorry it took me so long to update this story. This is my Christmas present to you (: It's winter break and my college apps are finally done! But, I'm leaving for my trip tomorrow so I won't be able to update again until 2011. But, since I'll be a second semester senior, I'll probably be slacking a little on work and be able to start updating again. **

**Anyways, I hope everyone has a good holidays and I hope I still have readers! **

**BTW…everyone should check out the artist LIGHTS. She's Canadian and AMAZING! I really want her CD (like the actual CD) but apparently they only sell it in Canada :/ Check her out though, she has some pretty good songs out and is totally hot. **


	9. Fucking Magazine

**Sequel to One Hot Nerd.**

**Summary: Ashley Davies finally has everything she has ever dreamed of and life is perfect. The celebrity status, the best friends, and finally, a fiancé. But, all of this changes after one eventful night that will affect the couple forever.**

**Italics are the past.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

**Ashley's POV**

I sat in the limo with my head in my arms as my hands pulled on my hair. I've never been so mad at myself in my life. I don't know how I could have been so stupid and even drink a 'special' drink from a stranger. I wanted to apologize to Spencer, but I knew it was probably best if I didn't call her because seeing her cry broke my heart into hundreds of pieces.

The limo pulled up at Kyla and Olivia's apartment and I walked up to their room with my shoulders hanging low, magazine in my hand, and wiping the mascara that was running down my cheeks.

"Ashley, what happened?" Olivia immediately asked once she saw me standing at the foot of her door.

"Can I stay here for a little while," I said through my sobs as I walked into Olivia's open arms.

"Olivia, who is that?" Kyla called from another room. Olivia wrapped her arms around me and started rubbing my back when Kyla came walking towards us.

"Ash? What's wrong?" she asked as I was sandwiched between my two best friends.

I handed Kyla the magazine and her eyes were wide when she saw the cover. Olivia must have noticed something was really wrong so she let go of me and looked over Kyla's shoulder to see what was on the magazine.

"This can't be true," Kyla said as she handed her girlfriend the magazine and started pacing the room. "Olivia and I were there and didn't see anything. Plus, you love Spencer way to much to cheat on her." Her hand was running through her hair and she raced to her bag to grab her phone.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Calling the magazine. I want to know who gave them the story," she said as she dialed her phone. I looked towards Olivia and she was biting her right pointer finger and looking down at the ground.

"I love you Ashley, but I think I should go to Spencer right now. We all know she doesn't like being alone," Olivia said as she placed her hand on my upper arm. I nodded in agreement as I wiped the tears rolling down my cheek.

"I'm still here for you though okay," she said as she cupped my face.

"Take care of her please. I hate seeing her cry. Especially because it is my fault." I mumbled. Olivia and Kyla are both my best friends, and Spencer's, so this made the situation a little difficult. I needed my best friend right now and so did Spencer.

Olivia kissed my forehead before going to her room to gather some things before heading over to our condo. Kyla was still pacing the room and she looked very irritated. "We're going to sue who ever it was that gave them this false story!" she shouted.

"I don't even remember that night, Ky. They could be making the whole thing up or it could be the truth," I said with my head hanging low as I walked over to the couch to sit down.

"Ash, don't say that. I know you didn't cheat on Spencer okay. We'll go to the magazine company tomorrow and figure this all out."

"I'm supposed to get married in 5 months! Spencer is not going to want to marry me anymore."

"On June 23, Spencer is going to walk down that aisle in a beautiful white dress okay," she said cupping my face and forcing me to look at her. "I promise."

**D;lsafjakl;**

I woke up with my head buried underneath the pillow and my eyes swollen from all of the crying. I stayed up until 5 in the morning crying and Kyla holding and comforting me. I told Kyla she could go to bed because I wasn't, but she refused to, so I just decided to lie in bed so she could sleep.

I looked at the clock and it was almost 8:30. I turned to my side and saw Kyla sleeping, so I quietly got out of bed. I walked towards the kitchen, made myself some coffee and grabbed a cigarette. My first choice was a drink, but it was still super early and alcohol has ruined the best thing that has ever happened to me so I decided against it.

I haven't had a cigarette since before I saw Spencer at the concert and I told myself I wasn't going to pick it up again. Come to think of it, I don't even know how I found one in the apartment.

I walked around the apartment because I was restless and just couldn't stand to stay in one place. "Fucking magazine," I shouted as I kicked it and took all of my anger out on the piece of paper that ruined my life. I walked out to the balcony and leaned over the edge and stared off to the view of LA with coffee in one hand and a cigarette in the other. Tears were still rolling down my cheek and I let them fall freely.

"I'm so sorry Spencer. I love you," I whispered to myself over and over again.

**Klsa;dkfjals;jdlajfldsajfal;kfjls;jfls;jflsajasdfsdfghj**

**Spencer's POV**

I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with Ashley, but there was only one thing I was scared of. And my one fear of being in relationship with her came true. I could handle the rumors and articles about her being spotted with another girl, who was Olivia, but this article pushed me over the edge. I honestly don't even know if it is true or not, but my heart just broke when I saw it.

"So what are you going to do?" Olivia asked as she sat next to me with a box of Kleenex. I wasn't really surprised when Olivia came knocking on my door last night. It's weird, but the four of us made an agreement that Kyla would be there for Ashley and Olivia would be there for me if anything happened (hoping nothing would happen).

"Part of me believes she didn't cheat on me, but the rest is telling me she did. Is it wrong for me to actually even have the thought of Ashley cheating on me?" I asked Olivia.

"Ashley would never cheat on you Spence," she began to rub my back. "What you two have is…indescribable. When I see you two together, I automatically feel hope for all gay couples."

A small smile began to grow across my face when Olivia said this. Ashley and I are known as the 'power couple' of Hollywood because we never passed the honeymoon phase of our relationship.

"I can guarantee Ashley is going to stop by sometime this afternoon. Hear her side of the story and go from there. Everything is going to be fine."

**Asl;;asdfghjkl;**

**Ashley's POV**

"I want to know who this girl is and why she would even think about making up a story like this!" Kyla said in a stern voice to the magazine editor as she slammed the magazine down on his desk.

"Ah, you must be Ms. Davies' manager," he said breathing in and fixing his tie.

"Yes, I am Ashley's manager. Will you tell me who this is now," Kyla said sounding irritated. I don't think anyone will understand how much I owe Kyla. She has done so much for me I would seriously do anything for her.

"Well , lucky for you, the girl who Ashley cheated on Spencer with is in this building right now. She is here for a interview about the scandalous night in New York," he said with a smirk. "I'll call her in for you." We watched as Mr. Editor dude made a call and hung up. Kyla and I stood there awkwardly until we heard a knock on the door. I stood up from the chair I was sitting in and in walked a familiar face.

**Read and Review! :o)**

**So I'm really really really sorry it took me so long to update. I wasn't really sure how the story was going to go so I kept putting it behind. Well, I don't know if anyone still reads this, but if you do, tell me if I should continue writing this story or not. I'll definitely try to update more often if you want me to. (: **


	10. Think Again

**Sequel to One Hot Nerd.**

**Summary: Ashley Davies finally has everything she has ever dreamed of and life is perfect. The celebrity status, the best friends, and finally, a fiancé. But, all of this changes after one eventful night that will affect the couple forever.**

**Italics are the past.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

**Previously…**

"_I'll call her in for you." We watched as Mr. Editor dude made a call and hung up. Kyla and I stood there awkwardly until we heard a knock on the door. I stood up from the chair I was sitting in and in walked a familiar face. _

_**Alsjslkf;ja;lfjdsla;fjklsjfakl;jfsl;fjakljfdlajls;fj;lfajas**_

"Is this you trying to get revenge?" I basically screamed out at the girl. Kyla kept her hand on my shoulder to keep me from pouncing on her.

"Ms. Davies, will you calm down please," Mr. Editor guy said standing between Angela and I. Yup, I said Angela. The brunette from the photo shoot who I had to let go because I was too uncomfortable to be that close with because she wasn't Spencer. Yeah, that girl.

"I will not calm down! She is doing this on purpose because we had to let her and her friend go during a photo shoot!" My hands were in fists and I wanted to scream. I took in a breath and exhaled. "I'm sorry, but will you give us a second," I asked the editor. He nodded and left his office, leaving Angela, Kyla and I in the room.

"What do you want? I'll give you money or anything you want," I started to break down and tears started rolling down my cheeks as I sat back down and brought my knees to my chest.

"Why are you doing this?" Kyla sat down next to me and asked Angela in a harsh voice. "We can book you another photo shoot if that will make you say this was just a rumor."

"And have everyone call me a liar? It'll ruin me even more and no one will hire me. I really need money right now okay. I'm in major debt and need to repay it or I will have nowhere to go," she exclaimed.

"I'm sorry to hear about your financial issues, but you're ruining Ashley's relationship and life! She is supposed to get married in 5 months and she stayed up all night crying."

"You're getting married?" the brunette asked in a calmer voice looking just a bit concerned. "I-I didn't know," she stuttered and bit her lip.

"Well there's a lot of things you don't know about my life," I said sniffling.

"I'm sorry Ashley. This was the only way I could think of to get the money I need," she said fumbling with a package that was in her hands. "Here," she handed me the envelope that she had brought with her. "I was going to give this to the magazine, hoping to get extra money. Do whatever you want with it. I hope you and Spencer can work things out. I promise not to say anything," she said before walking towards the office.

I looked at Kyla slightly confused. I held the package in my hand and it felt like a CD. I opened the envelope, and I was correct. There was a CD and three other pictures of Angela straddling me, kissing, and us in our bras and underwear. The pictures crumpled in my hands and it hurt to see those pictures.

"It's photo shopped Ash," Kyla said comforting me. Let's go back to the apartment and we can burn the photos and CD.

**Asl;;;fjsal;fjkals;j;las**

"I'm going to head back home later tonight," I told Kyla as I went to lie down on the bed.

"That's a good idea. You can tell her it was all rumors and the pictures were photo shopped. I wonder what was on that CD," Kyla said out loud. I shrugged and felt relieved because I knew everything was false. In 5 months, Spencer will be my wife and we can look past this bump in the road.

Kyla brought her laptop over and the CD. We watched it load and it started with Angela looking into the camera. "This is going to be so much funnn," she slurred, obviously very drunk. Once she was done adjusting the camera she walked over to the bed in her bra and underwear and layed down on the bed. "Are you coming babe?" she called out as she spread her whole body on the bed.

"One second baby," another drunken voice called out. My eyes went wide and I looked towards Kyla and she was looking towards me as well. I shifted my eyes back towards the computer screen and my heart was beating so fast I thought it was going to jump out of my chest. I continued staring at the screen until I saw it. My heart dropped again for the second time and my vision was getting blurry. My whole body was trembling I wanted to look away so bad but I couldn't believe it.

"Ash," Kyla said in a loud whisper. I watched myself as I began kissing Angela and proceeded to undress her completely. Before anything could go any further, Kyla closed her laptop and we sat there in silence.

"It really happened didn't it," I whimpered as I used my hands to wipe my eyes.

"Ashley," Kyla said bringing me into a deep embrace.

"I can't believe I did that. That video is real isn't it," I said as I cried into Kyla's shoulder.

"I uhmm…" she stuttered.

"I need to tell Spencer. Even though I really don't want to, I need to tell her the truth," I said as I let go of Kyla and walked out of the room to grab my keys.

"Ashley, you can't drive in this condition," Kyla called out to me. I grabbed my bag and was about to go out the door before Kyla stepped in front of me.

"I need to tell Spencer. I can't lie to her," I said still wiping my tears.

"I know you do, but at least let me drive you. It's dangerous for you to drive in your condition." I nodded and we walked out to the car to head over to see Spencer.

**Read and Review! :o)**

**I'm glad I still have readers! Here's the next chapter. Please don't hate me :O Just continue reading and you'll see what happens. I kind of have an idea on how the story is going to go. Thank you to everyone who has been patient with me and reviewed! **


	11. My BFF

**Sequel to One Hot Nerd.**

**Summary: Ashley Davies finally has everything she has ever dreamed of and life is perfect. The celebrity status, the best friends, and finally, a fiancé. But, all of this changes after one eventful night that will affect the couple forever. **

**Italics are the past.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

"I don't know if I can do this Ky," I whispered as I stared out the car window and the front of our apartment. Our as in Spencer and I. If there is still a Spencer and I. She'll never forgive me for that night. I can't even forgive myself.

"Are you still going to go in?" Kyla asked. I know I need to tell Spencer the truth even though Angela said she will deny everything. I can't hide something like this from Spencer. It will eat me alive.

I took a deep breath in and opened the car door and walked towards the entrance of our apartment building. I was focused on getting to our room door before I suddenly change my mind. I shafted a few of my neighbors who said 'hi' to me, but I couldn't care less honestly. Finally, I was standing in front of our door. I decided to knock instead of just barging in. I still had some respect. I closed my eyes and took in three deep breaths. My hand clenched in a fist and before it hit the wooden door, someone had grabbed my fist and pulled me away from the door.

"What the fu—" I said loudly before Kyla's hand was put over my mouth and pushed me back towards the elevator. And pushed the lobby button.

"Did you just lick my hand?" Kyla stared at her hand that I just licked as the elevator doors closed.

"Yes, I just licked your hand. Why did you do that Kyla?" I questioned, clearly upset with her actions.

"I can't believe you licked my hand!" Kyla said still staring at her hand with a weird face.

"Get over it."

"That wasn't just a lick. That was a full on lick with spit and all!" she said as she began to rub her hand on my shirt. Real mature.

"Kyla…" I said watching as she continued to rub her hand on my shirt. "Kyla!" I shouted a little louder. That startled her because I saw her jump a little. "Why did you do that?" I asked.

"Olivia texted me. She saw my car outside the building. She said your name and Spencer started crying again," she said above a whisper. "She said she thinks it would be best to wait a little while and give Spencer some space." We stood in silence until the elevator door opened again. Olivia knew the truth about the situation. I told Kyla earlier that she could fill Olivia in on what happened with Angela. She was disappointed in me. I'm disappointed in myself.

I walked out of the elevator before Kyla and out of the building. I walked down the few stairs and began to cross the street.

"Ashley!" Kyla shouted from behind me. "Just give it a few days," I stopped walking and faced Kyla.

"Do you know how hard it is going to be for me to face her. To look into her eyes without seeing her cry. Cry because of my stupidity."

"Spencer loves you Ashley. And you love Spencer."

"She doesn't love me anymore. I give up already."

"That is not true Ashley," she said in a stern tone. It shocked me a bit. "What you and Spencer have is strong. I know what you did was stupid and irresponsible, but you are meant to be with each other. Granted, your relationship is strained right now, but you will get through it. You're Spashley! This is your romance and it's not about to end here. Not like this, Ashley. So please, please don't give up," she pleaded. She had a firm grip on my upper arms and I had tears rolling down my cheek.

Kyla is my best friend, and she just reminded me why she has that title. I pulled her into a strong embrace as more tears started to fall. I closed my eyes, still taking in everything she has just said. I can't give up on Spencer because she is my life. She is the one person I can be my true self around. She doesn't only love the celebrity Ashley that everyone sees, she loves the nerdy Ashley from high school and that is my true self.

"Ash," Kyla said as we pulled away from each other. She wiped my tears away with her thumb and wiped it on my shirt…again. "Just wait a couple days to talk to her. I know it's not what you want to do, but Olivia said things would probably turn out bad if you talked to her tonight," she sighed.

"I trust Olivia's opinion," I said.

"Let's go get some coffee," Kyla suggested as she pulled out her keys and walked towards her car. We got in the car and she started the engine and pulled out of the stall. "Damn, good thing a car didn't come. I didn't even realize we were standing in the middle of the road," she said.

"Yeah, good thing. I didn't even notice," I said in relief. I usually am very cautious when it comes to crossing streets and stuff. I strongly believe in holding hands while crossing the street and looking both ways.

"So which coffee shop should we go to?" Kyla asked as we waited at the red light in front of my building.

"Coffee Bean? Starbucks is always crowded," I suggested.

"Yeah, that sounds goo—" the car behind us honked its horn. I looked towards the light and it was green. "Geez, some people are so impatient," she shook her head and pressed the gas.

"Kyla, watch out!" I screamed as bright lights headed straight for the car.

**Dalsgfjna;lsgnal;knlasng;snfasdjfla;jfl;ajfl;kdasjf;lsajf;salfja**

**Spencer's POV**

"I don't think I can handle it the next time I see her," I confessed. "I think I would just break down crying and maybe slap her and then cry some more," I said trying to lighten the mood a little with Olivia and wiping my tears. Olivia really is a great friend and I feel terrible that she has to be around me crying all the time right now.

"Spence, it's natural for you to be upset like this. And honestly, I don't blame you," she said. "She hurt you, but when you see her, you can't show weakness. Make her fight for you back. You two belong with each other. Admit it."

Olivia was right. She is always right actually. "I love her. I always have," I said a little above a whisper.

"Give it a few days, Spence," Olivia said and I she pulled me into a hug.

"I'm glad you're in my life, Olivia," I said. She really is my best friend and she has been there for me for a long time. "I'm going to get ready for bed. I'm exhausted," I said as I walked towards my bathroom to brush my teeth.

"Alright. I'm going to get a drink," Olivia said as she pointed towards the fridge.

I put the toothpaste on my toothbrush and began to brush. My eyes were slightly pink from crying and I looked like a mess. And honestly, I don't really care. There is no one I need to impress right now. I was just about to spit and rinse when I heard the sound of tires screeching and the sound of metal colliding with metal. It was a painful to hear, "Did you hear that?" Olivia came running into my room to look out my bed room window that looks out to the street in front of the building. I followed her and there was a brown car smashed into the front of the blue car's hood. The impact mustcaused the blue car to spin a little and hit the car so they were side by side

"This is the first accident I've seen," I said as I pulled the curtain back a little more to get a better glimpse of the accident. There were a few people who were on the sidewalk on their phones as they looked at the people in the cars and about a dozen other people who had their hands over their mouths.

"It must be more serious than from what we see up here," Olivia said. I mean we were about 10 stories up.

My eyes squinted to get a better glance of the car because it looked familiar. "Olivia," I said softly. She looked at me. "The car," I said softly as I pressed my forehead against the glass trying to look at the car better.

"You think you recognize one of the cars?" she smirked and turned towards the window and squinted her eyes a little. I watched and the smirk slowly disappeared. "It can't be," she said a little above a whisper.

"What is it?" I questioned.

"Kyla!" she screamed as she pushed herself away from the window and ran out of my room, and a second later, I heard the front door slam shut.

**Read and Review! :o)**

**I'm sorry it took so long for me to update. I hope I still have some readers. So there's more drama coming up. Sorry. I'll try to update as soon as I can, but it's difficult because I've been sick, have work, and just under a lot of stress right now. Thank you Palex 4ever for reminding me about this story. Review and tell me how you like it. **


End file.
